¿Conducirías hasta el final conmigo?
by FunnyGhost
Summary: ¿Como sería si Gerard se arrepintiera de haber separado a Mcr? ¿Quienes estarán ahí para apoyarlo y quienes lo abandonarán? -My Chemical Romance


Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que My Chemical Romance se separó, Gerard, Mikey, Frank y Ray. Cada uno de ellos tomo diferentes caminos, se siguen hablando, nunca dejaran de hacerlo porque My chemical Romance era una familia y ellos y los killjoys estamos dentro de ella. Gerard dibuja y crea comics.  
>Mikey, Frank y Ray, están en bandas o en proyectos de bandas.<br>Pero, no todo es color de rosa es sus vidas.  
>Gerard, por ejemplo, a pesar de tener proyectos. Siempre esta estresado y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa encerrado creando. No está casi con Lin-z y Bandit<p>

**– ¿Papi?** –Bandit entro a la oficina de Gerard, este estaba dormido sobre el escritorio– **Papá** –Bandit la removió un poco para ver si despertaba–

**– ¿Mhg? ¿Qué pasa?** – La volteo a ver sin abrir los ojos–

**– Es que mi mami está llorando, y agarró una maleta y está empacando ¿Tú sabes por qué lo hace?**

**– ¡¿QUE!?** –Gerard rápido se levantó, cargo a Bandit y se dirigió a su habitación donde estaba Lin-z empacando…. Y llorando– **¿Lin-z? ¿Qué haces? ¿Adónde vamos?**

Lin-z estaba de espaldas, se limpio las lágrimas, para luego respirar hondo y hablar.

**–No puedo más, Gerard, no puedo, lo intento, pero no puedo.**

**– ¿De qué hablas?** –Dijo mientras bajaba a Bandit y en cuanto la bajo ella salió del cuarto–

**– Sabes bien de que hablo. Esto se acabó** –se volteo para ver a Gerard. Tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos– **me voy y llevo a Bandit conmigo.**

**– No puedes hacer eso. ¡ES MI HIJA!**

**– ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO! También es mi hija.**

**– Lin-z ¿Por qué haces esto?**

**– ¿Por qué lo hago? Gerard** –suspiró- **nunca estas con nosotras, ¡NUNCA! No sales ni siquiera para comer, te la pasas en este cuarto dibujando, escribiendo, tomando es café. Bandit necesita un padre…. Y yo necesito un esposo** –Lin-z se hacia la fuerte, no quería volver a llorar, y menos enfrente de Gerard–

**–Bandit tienes un padre y tú tienes un esposo. Sé que tal vez las he descuidado un poco, pero, cambiare…..**

**–¡NO! No Gerard, no cambiaras, no dejarás de dibujar, no dejarás de escribir, no dejarás de hacer lo que haces. ¡No lo harás ni por mí ni por Bandit!**

**–… puedo cam…..**

**– ¡ME VOY! Ya está decidido.**

**–Te amo.**

**– Yo te amaba…**

Gerard se quedó ahí observando a Lin-z empacar.

Linz se fue en la noche cuando Gerard dormía. Cargo a Bandit hasta su auto y lo puso andar. Dejo una nota en la cocina dirigida a Gerard.

Gerard se levantó. Miro que Lin-z no estaba y Bnadit tampoco, no había maletas ni ropa en sus closets ya. Ya se habían ido. Bajo a la cocina para preparar un café cuando vio un papel de color amarillo, lo tomo, era la letra de Lin-z- leyó la nota, la guardo y llamo a Frank.  
>La nota decía:<p>

_''So long and goodnight''_

Le marcó a Frank necesitaba hablar con alguien, le hubiera llamado a Mikey pero no quiera preocuparlo.

**– ¿Frank?**

**– ¿Gerard? ¿Eres tú? Hace mucho que no me hablas ¿Cómo estás?**

**– ¿Estas libre hoy?**

**– Si, las gemelas estarán con sus abuelos ¿Por qué?**

**– ¿Quieres tomar un poco?**

**– Gerard ¿Estas bien? Tú nunca tomas de buenas a primeras.**

**– ¿sí o no?**

**– Esta bien, voy para allá. ¿Gerard?**

**– ¿sí?**

**– No hagas nada estúpido mientras llego.**

Pasaron 40 minutos y Frank llego a la casa de Gerard. Entro y vio a Gerard sentado en la cocina

**– ¡Hey! Gerard, ya llegue, saca las cervezas.**

**– ¿Listo para emborracharte?** – Dijo Gerard mientras le enseñaba unas cuantas cervezas–

**– Oh si** –Frank se sentó y empezaron a beber–

––––––––––––

**–Lin-z…. Lin-z, me dejo…** –hablo Gerard al terminar su séptima cerveza–

– **¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando ella no te pudo dejar, digo ¿Por qué lo haría?**

**– Fue mi culpa, si tan solo les hubiera prestado más atención, nada de esto estuviera pasando Lin-z y Bnadit seguirían aquí.**

**– Gee, no digas eso…..no es tu culpa. Es tu trabajo escribir…..**

**– ¡NO ENTIENDES! ¡Yo ocasione esto! ¿Por qué cuando escribía canciones nada de esto pasaba, y ahora que escribo historietas me pasa toda la mierda? Dime Frank ¿crees que sea una señal?**

**– ¿Señal? Gee ¿De qué hablas?**

**– Crees que si no nos hubiéramos separado, si My Chemical Romance aun existiera….. ¿Esto sería igual?**

**– No lo sé…**

**– ¡Claro que no sería igual!** –Gerard estaba molesto. Molesto con Lin-z, con Frank, con el mismo, estaba molesto con todos y por todo–

**– Sabes, Gee** –Frank dio un pequeño suspiro melancólico– **aun extraño My Chemical Romance, lo extraño como el primer 22 de marzo.**

**– Yo también lo extraño…..**

**– Tuvimos muy buenos momentos en esos grandes 12 años juntos ¿no crees?**

**– ¡Los mejores!**

**– Como la vez que te pegue en la entrepierna ¡Hahahahahaha!**

**– ¡Dios! ¡No sabes cuánto dolió! Estabas tocando tan cerca de mí y de repente me diste una patada, no te tengo rencor por eso, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te hice?** –Gerard tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, siempre le agradaba recordar buenos momentos–

–** Sinceramente, no sé porque lo hice, yo estaba tocando y de repente di una patada, creí que te iba dar en el estómago o en la rodilla, pero, ¡DIOS! Fue en los bajos.**

**– O como la vez que hicimos comer a Mikey esa comida en lata, ¡Hahahahahahaha!**

**– Esa mierda estaba del asco, no lo culpo porque nos haya mirado de esa forma ¡OH! Y te acuerdas cuando escondimos las revistas porno en la cama de Ray.**

**– Y el entrevistador dijo "eres travieso por las noches" Hahahahahaha!**

**– See, casi nos mataba por eso** –Frank dio un largo suspiro mientras dejaba a un lado su cerveza– **que tiempos...**

**– Y si….. ¿Y si los revivimos?**

**– ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?**

**– ¿Y si revivimos My Chemical Romance?**

* * *

><p><em>Quiero aclarar que escribí esto cuando recién se separo Mcr se que actualmente Gee es solista y yo lo puse como escritor de comic's pero eso fue porque lo escribí cuando recién se separo. Y yo la verdad creía que Gee iba a ser escritor de comic's porque ame <em>The Umbrella Academy <em>3 Pero cuando me enteré que iba hacer solista me dio flojera cambiar la historia :v por eso la dejo así UwU  
><em>_  
>Disclaimer: Sho solo juego con los integrantes de la banda(?) <em>_  
><em>


End file.
